The Last Lantean on Earth
by NATWEST
Summary: Summary: Daniel looking for a way to stop the Ori stumbles across a passage from Merlin that will save planet earth and there solar system against the Ori. In finding the last Lantean and its combine army will save earth. The last Lantean of earth will no
1. Chapter 1

The Last Lantean of Earth

Do not own Harry Potter or Stargate series. 

Pairs: Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Remus/Snape and others

Summary: Daniel looking for a way to stop the Ori stumbles across a passage from Merlin that will save planet earth and there solar system against the Ori. In finding the last Lantean and its combine army will save earth. The last Lantean of earth will not be pacifists but warriors of old, with the knowledge and power of all Lantean before they have ascended. 

Chapter 1

Text

Daniel was in his office rereading a tablet that was found on PS-37 at a shrine of Merlin or Myrddin. The people of that planet had some telepathy powers in moving objects and creating fire. It was assume that was all they can do, but it may be all they wanted to show us. This tablet holds two prophecies and each will save this galaxy and put a stop to the Ori dominance over lesser life beings. One tells of a warrior of old with help of Myrddin and the last four warriors will guard this galaxy from the Ori and other threats created by them. The second is a device that will stop or kill the Ori race. Thankfully the tablet has the address of the warrior and the procedures how to contact him and his people. The second is more a riddle then a location. I hope the first may know the answers to the second.

Daniel looked up at the clock and saw it was time for his meeting with the generals. Daniel was happy that General Hammond came back with the SGC here in Colorado. The President wanted someone who can think and perform with irate beings who share this galaxy with them. The last commander was good he just did not think or his feet very well and could not relate or talk to alien beings very well. He laughed every time he thought that the base needs two Generals. Jack was back due to not working well with others. Jack has made a reputation for himself with other planets in this galaxy and many people wanted to see or talked to him. Jack can get along with aliens from other planets but not people from his own planet very well. 

Gathering all his documents he started toward the meeting room. He hope this break through will help the fight and meet new people. 

Daniel walked into the meeting room and nodded to Teal', Sam, and Cameron. 'Daniel you look very happy, did you find something in the tablets that is useful or do you need have another visit.' Said Sam as she look at the please look on Daniel face.

'Yes, I did and lot more. All of you will have to wait until the Generals gets here. Where are they?' said Daniel as he look around the room. 'General Hammond is usual here before everyone even Jack.'

As Daniel said those words said General came into the meeting room. One look very cross and the other look oblivious to anyone. General Hammond sat at the head of the table and Jack sat down next to Daniel. 

'Sorry for the delay, I and the General had to apologize to one of the leaders on PXG-3, Jack here said something offensive again.' General Hammond said as he glances at the clueless face of Jack.

'Dr. Jackson what have you found to stop the Ori.'

'General Hammond, I found two legends on stopping the Ori. The first is about a four warriors who will give there last powers to the last true Old Lantern that live by olden times and who will not live by the mandate of never helping lower life forms. This warrior will share the fight to defend against the Ori and anyone who threaten their allies or planet. The last warrior will have an army made up of his enemy defeated army with his half-veela at his side as that help in stopping the Ori and other problems the new Lanterns have left behind. This warrior will have a lighten bolt on his face and would with stand a killing curse. This man will unite his world and cleanse it of its hate. The truth of their beginning will be bought to light. Muggle will come and need of help and the Last Warrior will give said help but will ask for help in return for his world survival. The Sacaiel will stop the hate of the Ori in all galaxy in release the slaves the have in their and any other galaxy they watch over.' Daniel stopped reading from the paper he bought into the meeting and look at everyone. 

'Is this text correct and if it is how we can contact them and get things rolling.'

'I believe we should start now on sending them a message. We have to coordinates and the wording to send and wait to see if they responded if they do we should visit and see if we can be their Muggle and save our planet and there galaxy. Because I am assuming we share the same solar system. If they can help us stop this war with less planets blowing up and people turning against one other it will be wonderful.' Daniel said as he looked down at the folder. He was still feeling guilty about unleashing the Ori into this galaxy.

'It's a go ahead Doctor Jackson. Send the message and wait to see if there a bite' said General Hammond.

'General O'Neill and I will be in a meeting with our budget personal. Its seems General O'Neill has ok for us buying seven hundred cases of Smartes for Px-38 for one planet that may cure some forms of ailments. So we now need to do expenses don't we General.' Hammond said as he looked at Jack, as he left the table with a quiet Jack leaving the room.

'Did Jack really order that many candies?' Daniel said as he looked at the other side of the table.

'Yes he did Doctor Jackson.'

'Daniel do you need any help with this?' said Sam as she was leaving.

'No, Sam I have everything here.'

Daniel looked at the wording and pick up the tablet and statue of the owl and spoke toward the statue owl.

'Myrddin legend awake and bring the Last Lantern Warrior forward, with the knowledge of the last four warriors to begin anew.' Daniel said the words written on the tablet and gave the gate numbers to the techinant and walk up the ramp. The chevrons were set and he threw the statue into gate. He waits for a few minutes to see if it was a responsive. But there was not any. 'Turn the iris off. We just wait for now.'

Daniel walk to his office hoping the message was sent correctly. They needed all the help that was given. Ori was more dangerous then the Gouiald. 

Daniel did not know was the owl once it was place in the iris became a ghostly shape and flew upward toward the surface and headed toward home of Myrddin. It soared over the content of North America until it reached the Isle of Scotland. The stone pillar was not their so it can rest and give the message. So it took off toward the sky again to finds the pillar of Myrddin. With squawk to the air he found it in England in the village of London. The magic went toward London and to the atrium of Minster of Magic and found it pillar of rest to give the message to world of Magic. 

When the owl arrives at the Minster it was being of its work day there, nine am in the morning people was mingle about. Everyone stop when they felt a rush of magic that enter the building. Aurors was rushing into the Atrium when the phantom of the owl appears and rested on an old artefact that was rumour Merlin use to have. People rush from their offices to find out what was going on. Minister of Magic had a legion of Aurors around him for his safety. 

The light became brighter and brighter, it was a pulsing light as if it was sending a message through the lights. Then it stopped the owl change its shape into a man with a staff then it float toward the middle of the ceiling and began to talk.

'I am the last part of Merlin soul the creator of all the magic communities that thrive now past my death. To all magic communities leader around the world in three days the last true Lantern will awaken to give all of you the knowledge of magic and how it was created. The place of the four founders will be the meeting place. He will be given the knowledge to the source of magic and have allies that will walked through ring veil of water. Who will help stop the believers in destroying our very world, together you will have victory. Prepare for the coming and meeting in three day time and they will have the rest of phonfecy.'

The old man stop talking and transform back into an owl and soar toward the ceiling and outward toward its starting point. It reached the mountain where the Char'a was house and active the ring. Soldiers ran in full arm combat toward the gate. 'All commanding personal to the gate room' was heard on the loud speaker. 

The two Generals and all of sgc1 was there looking at the owl shape phantom. 'Attention to the man who have made the request of our world. In three days time you will help awake the Lantern and help his world with the knowledge that will be free knew about their creation. They will help stop the ships and the messagers that are coming now to this solar system. You will help them to relearn about themselves and find out there are not the only beings in this solar system. Your team of soldiers will teach them another way to fight and they will teach you also about yourselves. Pick your team well muggle where you are going they will need to be strong and open minded. If not then all will fail and leave your self open to the Ori. Never lied to the Lantern he will know. Fight beside them muggle and you will always have an allied beside you forever. Abide by treaties of your land and they will abide them also. Don't you will meet the conquenices.'

As the phantom was talking it glow brighter and brighter, then on the floor a box, necklace, pendent, ring, other jewels, tablet, and weapons appear before them. 'The box belongs to the one who made the request. The crystal will help to open the tenth chevron and bracelets will tell the four founders you are a summoner it can not be worn by anyone else. You then will give each warrior a bracelet they will also have the protection against foes. It can only be taken off with death. Follow the instructions muggle and prepare for the fight and the victory. We will meet in three days time.

Then it was gone. 

'Doctor Jackson, it seems you have gotten a response from these Lantern people. I want sgc1 in the conference room now and those items in there also.' General Hammond said as he walked toward the conference room.

Daniel waited behind to take the box and tablet from the soldiers, and translating it as he walked to main conference room. He smiled as he read tablet. He sat down next to Jack and his grin got bigger as he read.

'Daniel does that block of rock mean we have a fighting chance to fight the Ori.' Jack said as he looked at Daniel face smile. 

'Yes, this tablet tells me that a war is going on at the moment of purebloods and non-purebloods. This last Lantern has withstood a killing curse and was marred with a lighting bolt on its head. He does not know of his true form. He is fighting for all beings of his world from dark, light creatures to dark and light persons. People are being fooled that everything is light is good and purebloods are better then none purebloods. For everything is all false belief. We will help them understand where they come from and have proof what will be spoken is true. The muggle warriors and its clone will help in training of the new era.'

'We go in three days time me as the leader of the experdication. Jack and his clone will have to come with us also. We are to train this people to fight and teach them of the Stargate programme. I am so excited. Oh Sam you won't be able to use any of those things until we are with the Lantern people. Only thing we can use are the bracelets.' As Daniel said this he was placing his bracelet on. It shaped to his arm as fashion jewerly. 'Oh, Jack what that for?'

'You know the rules. Never put any unknown items of clothing, or jewerly on until it is tested, Daniel.' Jack said as he hit Daniel on the back of his head.

'It's on now Jack and like the owl said I can't take it off. I don't know what type of protection it has or what it will give me. But we don't have the time to check things out. In three days time we are meeting new allies in a fight against the Ori. These Ancients are forgotten and have none of the new Ancients mandate of non-inference. So I am willing to give it a flying leap. I hope everyone at this table is willing to do the same.' Daniel looked at each member of the sgc1 team. He trusts them with his life and he needs them to take the leap also. 'Jack, we need to give a little of an olive branch out. They knew about your clone and it will be a key factor with these people. So we have to contact teenager Jack O'Neil for the trip through the gate. I personal think we should do this.'

'Doctor Jackson, I also feel we should do this. I have a gut feeling this will give us a fighting chance to stopping the Ori but also we need to find the other weapon also. SGC-1 I want you to wear the bracelets and gather enough gear for a month stay. I want periodical updates on the training. General O'Neil you are also going with them along side your clone to keep him in line. You have three days to be ready for departure.' General Hammond said as he got up to leave the room. 

Each member had a bracelet in their hands each look at it with dread. An order was orders and each placed a bracelet on their wrist. 'Sam, here the crystal so you can check out what type of power source it is. The rest of these items are sticks with gems in embellish inside it. We must give them to the Lantern warrior. Jack remembers to call Jack Junior so he is ready for departure this same time in three day time. I will be categorising all the objects before we have to give them back to Lantern people' said Daniel as he got up and left for his office. 

'General O'Neil, glad to have you back with SGC-1 sir' Cameron said as he salutes the General.

'Colonel, you don't have to worry about me taking over your command. My duty is to make sure my clone doesn't make any trouble. Your job is to keep the team safe and me out of trouble.'

'Yes indeed. The General is usual in trouble' Teal' said with a nodded from Sam. 

'Between Daniel, Jack clone and Jack you will have grey hair by end of this mission.' Sam said with a huge smile on her face.

Cameron look at the faces of Sam and Teal' and then Jack face. He just knew he was doom for failure.

Late evening London

All of the Widzamotted was meeting discussion the events of early that morning. Everyone was excited and scared at the same time. Some thought it was a ploy with Who Should not is Name. Minster Fudge recently announces that he returned. Now everyone in parliament looked at the Minster.

Minster Fudge walked to the podemed and looked at his audience with a sigh. _First time these people looked at me with some type of leadership role since I was elected for this posted. I will use this to gain more power and faith in my leadership and ousted Dumbledore out of that figure head._ 'Today is a new beginning of a new era of the magic world. We have a warrior who has the Merlin memories and knowledge of magic. Someone is coming here to be awakened here at Hogwarts. The school where it all began for people around the world place there standard of all magic school around the world. United Kingdom is given to be given a chance and knowledge of Merlin in three days time. We must stand a united people not a shattered people. I was told as everyone else this day to prepare for that day. British Isle of magic is the birth place of Merlin and we need to stand together.' Fudge said as he looked at his audience. Reports was writing down each word in his speech and taking pictures. These people were eating each word. Believe everything. I will have my power that should me mine. I am the leader of this country and not Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. I have to make sure I get this knowledge or control this Lantern. 

There was noise at the close doors. 

'I sorry but you are too late to go in for the session. You will have to read it in papers tomorrow.'

**Bang**

A wizard was thrown into the room and group of wizards and witches where in the door way. A middle age black women in muggle clothes was moving toward the front of the atrium.

'I sorry for the rude entrance, but we feel that we are needed here also for the decision making.' The woman said as she looked at group of people.

'I sorry Madame this is a discussion is only for citizens of United Kingdom. You can seated down now and listen to the rest of session, but you can't say what is being decide.' Albus Dumbledore High Wizardmogtee said as he looked down at group of people. 

'I, sorry but we disagree. The British government doesn't come to Magical International Leaders meeting that are held each year in Koto, Japan. We in the other country for many centuries knew you thought yourself better then the rest of us to show up. But you must understand we help stop the first Dark Lord for you and told you people to modern yourselves, or we won't come to your aide again. We came for World War one and World War two for the muggle not for you. At least you did fix that first Dark Lord but this Lord Voldemort is still coming back and all of you except a child to kill him. Not training your troops to handle the situation. Now something '

'Wait one moment Madame! You cannot come in here with your rude American ways and tell us we are not doing our job right. You have the privilege to not be thrown out. We had a special message sent to us the United Kingdom of magic. The birthplace of magic and we don't needed some colonial ruining this moment in our history. As I am the head of wizardmogent I warn you to please sit down' said Dumbledore. He looked at the woman and people behind her superior way.

'I also support that Dumbledore. I the Prime Minster also warn you to be silent or be thrown out. Do I have the backing of high court?' Fudge said as he looked at all the Lord, Ladies and The Head of Law enforcement. 

Fudge smile as he notice each person head nodded with agreement. The American glances at each person and shock her head. These people don't know who we are or give a fuck either. They have their heads in the sand or in their own asses. Her eyes narrowed as the light of agreement went out. Its time to give these people some enlighten.

'Before we are kicked out, I want you to know who we are. We are the Untied International Magic Committee. At the moment I it's leader. President Tyler Jill Scott of the United States America, the other people with me is leader of other countries. Let me tell you right now ladies and gentlemen. We got the message from Merlin too. The message was sent to all the leaders of magic commuties not just United Kingdom. Yes it will be held at Hogwarts, but it doesn't mean all its knowledge goes to UK. We are suppose to share Prime Minster not hog it with just one country. If you will take it and give the rest of us your leftovers then you are wrong.' 

As she was speaking aurors was coming toward the people.

'I proclaim, under the treaty of 950 Continue, the treaty the four founders made to guarantee that all leaders of magic worlds have a say in share knowledge of Merlin. So I proclaim Of North United States.'

The magic gong

'I too proclaim, Leader of Canadian.

'I also proclaim, Leader of China.

'I also proclaim, Leader of all of Africa.

'I also proclaim, Leader of all of South America countries.

'I also proclaim, Leader of Japan.

'I also proclaim Leader of Mid Asia countries.

'I also proclaim, Leader of France.

'I also proclaim Leader of Europeans countries.

'I also proclaim, Leader of Australia and New Zealand.

'I also proclaim Leader of the south Pacific Inlands.

'Last I proclaim the Leader of South and North Artic and between.'

As each member came forward the gong got louder and louder until it stopped. The President of USA stepped forward.

'The treaty was made in 950 by the four founders. Ravenclaw was a Seer, and with the help from the other three founders made this treaty. She knew that one country will try to take control. So the treaty was made. Look it up. You cannot do or agree to anything without all of our agreement. We as people have to come together to meet Merlin Soul. Not just United Kingdom. The message said all leaders. Have any one of you figure out what will happen if all the leaders don't show up.' President Scott said as she looked at the people of this country.

'I see Education system here needs an overhaul. Laws prophesy, and customs are not being abided here. UIMC will be at this meeting and sharing the knowledge. Get our rooms prepare and our aurors will meet with yours for the security detail. We don't want any Dark Lords interferening with special event that may never happen again. Good Day Prime Minster, Lords and Lady of Wizdemognt. We are going to Hogwarts to await you.' President Scott said as she turns towards the door with the group of people she came into the court with.

'One moment President Scott before you leave. We as a nation will not take your word for it. Before you leave we want to confide with the records of this treaty,' Dumbledore said to the American President. He was not letting anyone not even the Prime Minster have all of this power. This colonial woman will be proven wrong and I will control these proceedings.

'Please do Head of the International Law of Widzemongt. We can wait' said the President.

'It will take sometime to get the information. Until then we here at British governing counsel will attend the matter with the Prime Minster.' Dumbledore said with a smile and twinkle in his eye.

'I President Scott of United States America call the scroll or pensive of Soul of Merlin so every one can see or read in this room,' said the black woman with a smile. 

There was a flutter of moment and paper and pensive was drop in the pensive holder for all to see. 

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclamier I don't own Stargate or Harry Potter

So Sorry about this begin so late. I have moved from England to Scotland this last year and a new job.

This has not been beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2

_thoughts_

Plans Go Away

The pensive message was broadcast for all in the courtroom to see. The people of parliament saw two women and men sitting in chairs. The one in the middle was Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and she was talking to someone. It was this person memory that was given for the four founders.

'I Lady Rowan Ravenclaw with the help of the other three founders declare into law. When Merlin last gift to our people is reveal it must be share with the other nations around the world. One country can not have sole power of this knowledge. People will try to use it for the greater good, for the purity of magic or for their own gain of power. If any countries try to take Merlin gift of knowledge by force, the guilt county will lose all of its magic power. No longer will that country people will be able to access their magic and will be impose with a one hundred year ban of punishment for neglecting our warning. Merlin gift will violently take from each adult magic and peacefully bind any child under the age of fourteen. This knowledge must be shared to fight to save every living person in this world.'

The images of the four founders fade away and left the audience very quiet. It had subtle under tones that left many people here very uncomfortable. But there was some people here wanted the information in the open.

'As you have seen and heard the founders knew the unrest that is going on in this time, Lady Ravenclaw was a seer and she must have seen the future of this very sad country. A Dark Lord trying to keep purity alive or share we say racism alive, another Lord who does things for their view of the greater good and lastly any person who wants power for themselves' Said the President of America in a quiet voice. She walked to the front of the Wizengamont and slowly did a circle to make sure every one was looking at her not at the Prime Minster, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamont. Giving everyone here a moment to digest what she said. Now she knew it was time to give these people options.

'The United Nations of Wizards does not want any country stripe of its magic identity or have that type of shame bought forward. We were asked here by the four founders and by the first members of the Wizengamont. If you force us to leave now, this country people will be a parasite to rest of the world. No magical country will do business with you and your economy will be worthless, old families require magic person to hold any title for money and estates, and lastly it will take decades to rid yourself of being the ones to forceful take Merlin gift from the whole world of the magic world. Are anyone here in this room and government ready for this.' President Michaels walked back to the group she was with to awaited the verdict.

It was silence for few minutes, everyone there heard everything that was said today. There was fear and awe. No one wanted to lose there magic but did not want to share with the world. So they waited for the answers.

_The Fudge looked at the audience and knew he had to do something before someone else take his glory away. He may lose the gift, he was not magical strong enough. But if he shows a strong front in saving the country magic. People will remember that more then the person who get the gift. They no guarantee if the person who do will reside in this country_.

'To the United Nations of Wizards welcome to United Kingdom and we hope Merlin knowledge will enhance our world.' said Prime Minster Fudge. He was glad he was he first one to give the olive branch. People will remember that he was the one to think of the people before Dumbledore.

'The Prime Minister is correct we welcome you here as Head of The Wizengamont of United Kingdom, welcome' said the Headmaster Dumbledore as he looked behind him at the council.

Every Peer in the magic world of United Kingdom nodded there head in agreement to the Head of their Parliament.

'In reference of the message the gift will be presented at Hogwarts. As you know I am the Headmaster of said school, we offer you our stately rooms for your stay. Our Aurora will gladly assist you in security while you are at the school. Don't you agree Prime Minster?'

Dumbledore said as he turn toward the Prime Minster. He made sure his eyes twinkle more. He wanted everyone know that no matter what happen everything will have to be done at HIS school. They would have to play at his rules. Informing Fudge that was his first of option.

'Don't worried about the housing arrangements Headmaster. We will bring our own magic mobile housings and security. But we will later discuss this with the Prime Minster and the Head of that Department' said President Michaels. She did not want her party involve with this petty power struggle.

'Our envoy will be arrive at the school when the Head of the Aurora Department deems it fit for our party. We will contact you later this afternoon with further details about our arrive.'

The President Michaels and the rest of the foreign delegates left the Wizenmogont main meeting hall to exit the building.

'Madame Bones and I will be discussing with you about the security, later this evening Headmaster. So please meet us in my office then. Come Madame Bones we have a lot to discuss.'

Fudge rise from his chair and jester toward Madame Bones chair and both began to leave the room to start the security protocol.

'Minster Fudge, don't you want me at this meeting now? Being it will be held at Hogwarts School and I am the Headmaster.' said Dumbledore in his grandfather voice.

'Again Dumbledore, we will inform you about the defence of the school, later this evening. Good Day.'

With that both of minister workers left the room.

'Lord and Ladies the session of Wizenmogonts has adjourned for today.'

With those finale words Dumbledore left also, heading toward nearest fireplace.

Reports and photographs were via to talked to a member of the parliament or being he first to hand the news to there papers.

Manor House in the Airth, Scotland

'My Lord, it will be open for everyone to see the gift present to the wizard world. The UWWA has made sure of that. Many world leaders will be there' said Lucius as he bow down to his Lord.

'I think this is prime opportunity for me to make the world know I am back and no one can stop me. I will see what is Merlin gift and see if I can take it for myself?' Said Voldemort as he gazed down at the head of his most loyal solider.

'Lucius, my Death Eaters will be in place. I think its time my minister soldiers come out and be in place when it's time for us to move. Have them find out the security layout for the presentation. Goodbye Lucius.'

Voldemort said with a wave of his wand.

Lucius back out slowly until he reached the doors and moved very quickly from the room. His lord was in a good mood, because he did not

throw a hex or curse at any of the Death Eaters as they left.

Hogwarts Dumbledore Office

'In two days time Merlin gift will be come here, I want some order members here in the coward. All of the members who are in Ministry try to be in the Prime Minister security guard.' said Dumbledore as he looked at his soldiers.

Each one of these people are disposable, I may not needed my weapon. If Merlin gift can help bring my vision of the greater good to the world. I can rule all of the wizard world. If this gift is base on magic ability I am the strongest. The only other person is Tom and if he shows he will either be killed or arrested.

'Sirius and Remus I want you stay close to Harry. There will be Death Eaters there and I want to make sure he is protected.'

'Albus all the children should be protected or just Harry. If a full blown fight breaks out all the children needs to be protected.' Arthur said as he moved out of his chair.

'Please common down Arthur. Me and the teachers here will set aside Quidditch stands for the children and concern parents to be here on that day. It will give you and Remus alibi's to be there. Unfortunately it will give the Death Eater parents chances to come to.'

'Have you heard anything back from the ministry about the security yet, Albus?' said Moody as he looked over the room.

'No, I have not. I will waited until early evening before I firecall the Ministry. Everyone go back to your post that I have assigned and be delegate on this matter. See you in two day time.'

All the order members left the room. Albus tap his wand on his desk.

'Did you hear everything OK my Dear?' Albus said as the pink dress women leaned down and kissed him on his cheek.

'Yes, my love. What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to go back and be the Understudy to the Ministry, and wait to hear from me my Dear.'

Albus gave Umbrige a slow sensual kiss as he slowly guide her over to his desk. Waving his hand all the items on his desk went away and he laid her down removing her robes. Pushing his robes aside he began rubbing against her and began to shaggy her senseless. When he was done he did a cleansing spell on both of them and rearrange there clothes.

_Albus looked down at Dolores and knew she was needed else where now. She helped in moving my polices through parliament. As a added bonus she made my weapon relies only on me. Oh how I train my little whore so well. _

'Dolores, you must go now. Get as close to Fudge as you can and if he holding back, you the compulsion pen I gave to you to get the information from him', Albus said as he walked around his desk and began slowly having items appear on his desk. Giving her a hint to leave.

'I will leave now and reported back to you this evening, about any planes that is different then what he tell you. Good afternoon my Liege.'

As she was saying this she doing a half bow and stepping into the fireplace to return back to her office in the ministry.

A teapot, cup and saucer appear on the desk, the wall across from him a curtain pull back and the picture of Grindelald was glaring at him.

'Albus, why must you transport my picture here when you have sex with one of your loyal guards. I don't want to hear you grunt over your puppets.'

'I know that my love. It bring you closer to me. I miss you.' he said with a tears in his eyes.

'You are a sick bastard. You kill me get the glory, and you glory in the fact you got away with it. You are worst then me. At least I was honest in what I do to people.' Said the portrait as he sneer at Albus.

'Why must you be this way?'

'Why! I want to be somewhere else beside here with you. I think being with you for fifty years is time serve, you bastard.'

'I can't let that happen. You know I had to kill you not only because of my sister. But I knew the tide was change and a different approach was needed. My Greater Good was needed. If only you understood that. You would be still alive here with me. So now I will have to deal with you portrait until I can do better. So sit back and listen what I have plan.'

As Albus said this he walked to the painting. He looked at his beloved saying each word rubbing his hand loving on it. Then turn when the painting eyes closed and nodded in defeat. He walked back to his sit and wave his hand over the cup to make it hot again. Then began his plan to his beloved.

London

'Amelia, Ambassadors these plans are wonderful. Thank you Ambassador Ying for letting us use the portkey spell to take any violent person to one of our holding cells in Ministry.' Said Fudge as he look at the plans. He had one doubt.

'Why must we have this muggle tel son present. It will not work on Hogwarts soil?'

'Unfortunately, United Kingdom and parts of Europe is still stuck in the middle ages Prime Minister. The America's,Africa, Asia and Pacific Countries has muggle technology combine with magic for the last forty years. They are more advance then you think.' Smile the Chinese Ambassador.

'Cornelius, I know this is unfamiliar but this has to be recorded and using this it will go down in history around the world. We will be hosting something that never happen again.' Said Amelia with a smile. Her country will be hosting something remarkable and she don't care how the world will find out. With this it will happen all at once and she was all for it.

'OK, tomorrow will go to Hogwarts to set up the security and the tel son. Then next day, one hour before the arrival the World Leaders will come to the school. There will be speeches, then the arrival of the Merlin gift.' Said Fudge with a smile. This plan is beautiful. If this goes correctly he will be recognize being the first person to receive Merlin Gift.

'Yes, Prime Minister if everything goes as plan. We will leave you now Prime Minister, the day has been long and heretic. Good evening, we will leave you to talk with the Headmaster.'

With that the UNWWC left the room.

'Get it over and tell the Headmaster so we can go home. I will go with you and then I will reminded you we have other pressing matters to attended to so we can't stay.'

Amelia said with a nodded of her head.

'Hogwarts Headmaster office.'

'Hello Cornelius how are you this evening?'

'Albus please cut the pleasantries. Can me and Amelia come through now we have much to discuss?'

'Of course Prime Minister'

Stepping though the fireplace into the Headmaster office each taking a seat in the waiting chairs.

'Tomorrow, UNWWC, and our Auroras will be here to set-up details of the upcoming security of Hogwarts and a media booth for the reporters around the world that will come in two days time. It will be a joint effort. If you want any information, please go to the head person in charge and they will give you the information you want Headmaster. I want to say this. I want to work with you not against you. This is a remarkable moment for our history, so I want to play this by the book Albus. No manipulation on your part. If you can't be a team player. Tell me now. Because if you do anything, I will have your arse in my holding cell before you sneeze.'

Fudge looked at Headmaster without blinking for a change. All the words he said was meant. He was tried of these games. Now he knows that he has someone to stand against the Headmaster and Voldemort. He finally grew a backbone and he wants to keep it.

'Of course Prime Minister. When will this person come to the school?'

Amelia smile and said, 'They will be here at six in the morning Headmaster. Me and the Prime Minister has to get back. Good evening Headmaster.'

Both of Ministry personal leaving before the Headmaster can say anything.

Next Morning Hogwarts

POP POP

Groups of people was arriving near the gates of the school. All the staff was there to meet them. One gentleman can forward dress in muggle attire with his hand out.

'Good Morning. My name is Leo Hargreaves and I will be the head liaison between you and the governments in charge of security of this detail.' said the gentleman who looked at them with a smirk.

'I thought that United Kingdom will be the lead in charge of this Mr. Hargreaves?'

'Prime Minister and the UNWWC felt it would be a joint effort between us. By the joint effort there will no loss of communication problems. We will also welcome your group Headmaster if you want. But be forewarn our views come before yours.' said the Mr. Hargreaves.

The Headmaster smile and nodded. 'Then please come this way so I can show you the school and introduce our teachers.'

'Thank you kindly for the offer but we want to set-up our detail and get the media section up and running before your morning classes start. We also want to go over some new items that we want the teachers to use. It will keep us in contact with you at all times.'

A open briefcase float toward him and he giving each one a small device.

The teachers look at them and then him.

'These ladies and gentlemen are wizphones. As I gave them to you, your magic signatures has imprinted themselves to you. So only you can use it and if someone try to use it they will be curse. It will enable us and you to know what is going on at the school for the next two days. It's more secure measure then outdated methods of wizards mirrors or floo. They will self destruct on the three day so you won't have to worry about the government being still in contact with one of you.' said Hargreaves as he looked at the staff.

'Why do we have to use them and why the top of these things are moving.'

Professor Snape point the small object toward the man to see the markings.

'That Professor Snape looks like the Slyterin House symbol. Why? Easy no one will except one of you to have them and it if you push the green button on the side of your phone, once it will locate you in the building, twice means you are in danger and will come right away.'

'My button is red not green?'

'That because you are Head of Gryffindor and your phone is red and gold. Each of the Head of House carry that house colours for their wizphones . If you not a Head of House your colour is your favourite colour with your teaching recognize skill on the front.'

Leo nodded his head as he looked at the staff of Hogwarts and smile some of them looked at it suspicions and others like the charms teacher had a smile on his face.

'I will use you as example Professor Snape. Please everyone look at me.'

Leo hold up the small phone flip the top flap up and it made a sound. A little light came on and flash.

'When you are ready to use the device, lift the top part and when you hear a sound the phone is ready to be used. The piece of paper I gave each of you are your own phone list. At the top of the list are your number then the rest of the staff. Bottom half are my number and my assistant. After lunch I will be available for any question regarding the wizphones. Are there any more questions?' said Leo.

'Yes, I have many question Mr. Hargreaves? Why do you have so much wood, and what you are you building? No one has informed me where it will be built?'

'I sorry Headmaster, I thought the Prime Minster has talked to you about the reporter stand and where we are going to build it?' said Leo with a worry looked on his face.

'Prime Fudge said that there will be a reporter stand not a building. Also sir, no has asked me where the stand will be.' Said Albus with a stern voice. The twinkle was gone from his eyes.

'Unfortunately Headmaster you will have to take that up with the Prime Minister. He said you agree to work with us. Did you not agree to the Prime Minister terms Headmaster?' Said Leo looking confused.

'Yes, I did agree to the Prime Minster. But it was not for a building or this wizphones?' Said the Headmaster as he raise the object in his hand.

'I think you should have clarify the terms. When you agree for all of us to work together as a team. The magic allow us to make the wizphones and the other security details on the grounds of Hogwarts. In the History Of Hogwarts states: If a Prime Minster ask for assistance and the Headmaster agree. They can do what they want only on school grounds. But the wards and the safety of the children will always be place with the Headmaster and the staff of Hogwarts. So you really should have clarify the details.?' Said Leo with a smirk.

In the background you heard a snort and a chuckle.

'I will see just before lunch ends to informed the students what is going on in the next two days. Good day to Mr Hargreaves.' Said Albus as he turn and left the government officer on the grounds.

TBC.

Author Note.

Next chapter will be out soon. I have to get use to new laptop. I think I broke already. The letter H is sticking. Please review tell me what you think. I just want to know if this is pants or not.

Lisa


End file.
